Héroe
by bladz-liska
Summary: One shot. Él era un héroe incluso cuando dejó de serlo.


**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, todos los nombres y personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**tantō**: es una espada corta, más larga que una daga.

**.: Héroe :.**

_Él era un héroe, incluso cuando dejó de serlo._

La mañana comienza como cualquiera de los últimos meses. Te debates entre levantarte o quedarte todo el día en el futón, no hay nada que espere por ti afuera, ni nada en esa habitación que resuelva tu situación. Nada cambiará si te pones de pie, ni si te quedas acostado. Al final optas por incorporarte y seguir con el día, hoy es uno de esos días raros en donde realmente tienes algo qué hacer. Casi lo olvidas, hoy ves al doctor. Casi lo habías olvidado.

Te vistes con una inusual sonrisa, claro que la emoción no significa que busques ropa adecuada, te pones lo primero que tu mano encuentra al tantear entre las mudas de ropa que tienes en el piso de tu habitación. Al terminar de vestirte sales al pasillo sin pasar la mirada delante de un espejo, deberías agradecer que lo que te has puesto está lo suficientemente limpio para salir a la calle. Aunque claro que si le hubieras dado un vistazo a tu aspecto en el reflejo, nada habría cambiado.

Al llegar a la cocina consumes el escueto desayuno que tu hijo preparó, no te detienes a adivinar de qué se trata o a saborearlo, Kakashi nunca ha sido diestro en la cocina. Desde la muerte de tu esposa ninguno se dio el tiempo para aprender a cocinar, salvo por platillos básicos para no quedarse con hambre cuando no querían salir a comprar algo.

Terminas aprisa y te quedas un momento en la cocina, los silencios de la casa te hace pensar que en cualquier momento ella aparecerá en la puerta, sorprendida de que estés en casa a esa hora del día. En ese entonces lo raro era que estuvieras, ahora lo extraño es que no estés. Pones ambas palmas sobre la mesa y te ayudas a ponerte de pie, tomas el plato y lo depositas en el fregadero. El que dejó Kakashi permanece ahí, este día no lo lavó, eso significa que salió con urgencia, seguramente tenía una misión, supones que regresará por la noche. Tal vez a tiempo para cenar juntos, quizá esta noche puedan decirse algo más que el saludo, quizá no.

Te das cuenta que hay que ir a la tienda a surtir la alacena y que no tenga un aspecto más vacío. Serán sólo unas cuantas cosas, después de todo no puedes costearte ninguna clase de lujos ni ciertas necesidades básicas, pero no podrías con la idea de que tu hijo no encuentre con qué preparar su desayuno. A pesar de la certeza que tienes de lo necesario que es ir, es hasta casi una hora después cuando consigues reunir la voluntad y el valor para salir de la casa.

Finalmente lo haces y notas que este día fue Tora quien barrió la calle, sólo ella recorre con tanta meticulosidad cada palmo del camino, Ayae es muy descuidada y Shigeru evita limpiar delante de tu propiedad. No es sorpresa que seas de las pocas personas que sea capaz de distinguir qué barrendero se ha hecho cargo de su calle, muchos ni siquiera los conocen, tú te sabes sus nombres y las características de sus trabajos. Claro, cuando se camina durante tantos meses con la mirada puesta en el piso durante, es difícil no percatarse de esa clase de detalles.

Ésa fue la única solución a la que pudiste llegar para ser capaz de salir a la calle. Esos rostros admirados de la gente de Konoha, que sonreía a tu paso, se extraviaron en algún punto del tiempo entre tu llegada a la aldea desde _aquella_ misión y tu primer después de eso. Cuando te diste cuenta que en vez de rostros amables y satisfacción ahora había desprecio y rabia, optaste mejor por ver el camino y los pies de los transeúntes, al menos así ya no es tan tortuoso andar por las calles. Aunque es cierto que al principio fue difícil, pero ahora tienes semanas de experiencia y no sólo eres capaz de llegar a los pocos sitios a los que debes ir, sino que puedes percatarte de toda clase de detalles inútiles que caracterizan algunos de los caminos de Konoha.

Así de intrépida es tu vida ahora.

El año pasado apenas y eras capaz de decir quiénes eran tus vecinos, aún menos nombrarlos, a pesar de haber vivido muchísimos años ahí. Ahora no sólo te sabes sus nombres y los de sus familias, sino de quién es cada uno de los cinco gatos que te visitan a lo largo del día. Es deplorable pero es lo que hay.

La ruta a la tienda se compone de cinco cuadras sobre la calle de gravilla roja, dos de la que tiene pequeñas piedras de río y una en la calle comercial donde las marcas de las ruedas de los carros de venta hacen curiosos patrones en la tierra suelta. La fachada del local es de madera pintada de rojo y hay un letrero en el tapete de entrada que dice "Bienvenido", te gusta eso, te hace creer que te lo están diciendo aunque nadie lo haga ya en la realidad. Es una de las razones por las que eliges venir aquí y no a alguna de las que están a menos de cuatro cuadras de tu casa, en una te han prohibido la entrada y en la otra te venden las cosas a un precio mayor que a los demás clientes... pero tratas de convencerte que eso no importa.

La dependienta es una mujer mayor que asiente con una sonrisa a cada uno de los compradores que ingresan a su negocio, sabes que es un reflejo de cortesía que se activa gracias a la campanita que suena con cada uno que entra, pero a ti también te sonríe mientras asiente con la cabeza, basta con eso para alegrarte el día.

Tomas aprisa lo que necesitas y te diriges a la caja, la gente se percata de ti y te lanza miradas incómodas, por suerte este día no hay ninguno que se atreva a confrontarte. La mujer te dice tu total, recibe el pago y se despide igual que como saluda. Entonces quedas de nuevo en la calle, ahora más transitada, y con la comprensión de que no podrás regresar tan rápido como quisieras.

Es toda una odisea navegar entre las calles cuando los demás no ven necesario moverse a tu paso, eres tú quien tienes que sortear a los demás, al menos entre la corriente de gente es más sencillo no concentrarse en sus rostros. En estos momentos no puedes caminar sólo con los ojos en el piso, por experiencia sabes lo fácil que es tropezar con alguien, así que no te queda más opción que levantar un poco la mirada y aprovechar tus reflejos de ninja. Eso de brincar sobre los tejados ya no es parte del repertorio de tus habilidades, aunque qué bien te vendría ser capaz aún de hacerlo.

El último tramo del camino para llegar a casa lo haces casi corriendo, no te importa si eso desata risas o burlas de los demás peatones, quieres llegar a la seguridad que los muros de tu propiedad te proporcionan.

La puerta se cierra detrás tuyo y te sientas un momento en el piso para recuperar la respiración, la agitación no se debe a tu deplorable estado físico sino al fugaz vistazo de uno de tus viejos compañeros de escuadrón. Te convences que no fue él, sólo fue una confusión en tu prisa por regresar pronto. Eventualmente recuperas el control, reconoces que debes ir a cambiarte de ropa, estás bañado en sudor y no puedes presentarte en ese estado ante el médico, si tiene que realizarte un examen médico para evaluar tu estado y la posibilidad de regresar al servicio activo, no puede verte así. En la mañana no te importaba, ahora que te has convencido que las noticias que te dará son buenas, de pronto tienes ánimos de estar un poco más presentable.

Después de la muda de ropa vas a guardar lo que compraste, finges que no te agobia pensar que cada vez la pensión que recibes alcanza para menos y te llenas de tantos pensamientos optimistas como puedes, esa visita al médico la has estado esperando por mucho, has depositado todas tus expectativas para poder dejar esta mala racha. No cabe en tu cabeza que la nada sea como lo esperas.

El camino al hospital es más tranquilo, la ruta que sigues te lleva por algunas callejuelas. Cuando entras, la recepcionista asiente y te indica en dónde debes esperar hasta que seas llamado. Este sitio es un caótico conjunto de gente apurada, nerviosa y angustiada, entiendes perfectamente cómo se siente no saber lo que el destino depara a alguien que aprecias, aunque al final nadie sepa retribuir esa preocupación. Vaya que lo sabes. Tienes que admitir que te agrada estar aquí por que nadie tiene tiempo para reconocerte y expresarte rechazo.

Alguien te llama y te pones de pie con urgencia cuando más de uno reconoce tu nombre y te busca con la mirada, por suerte pronto estás a salvo al interior del consultorio.

Quien te atiende esta vez es el doctor Sumeragi, el mismo que atendió a Haruhi en aquella ocasión, casi estás seguro que están en buenos términos por que gracias a ambos Haruhi no perdió la mano, aunque ya no puede usarla apropiadamente tú te encargaste de impedir que el kunai enemigo le destrozara todos los dedos, y el médico de restaurar tanto como fue posible sus ligamentos. Aún así sabes que Haruhi los culpa y desprecia a ambos, no es el único.

El doctor te saluda afablemente, revisa sus tablas y hace unas anotaciones, no te pide que tomes asiento en la mesa de examinación ni que le platiques de cómo has estado últimamente. Sólo se dedica a verte de reojo mientras continúa con su escritura, te habla de un paciente que tuvo hace unas horas, un niño latoso que casi le destroza el consultorio. Supones que es la plática amable de a quien no le gusta el silencio, no significa nada más.

Eventualmente el hombre baja su tabla y te mira directo a los ojos.

—Lo siento Hatake-san, los resultados de las pruebas no son los que esperábamos...

Lo que sigue no lo registras muy bien, al ver su mirada de disculpa, su gesto apenado y escuchar sus primeras palabras "Lo siento", dejaste de prestar atención. No estás del todo consciente cuando sales del hospital, caminas como entre sueños, aunque más bien debieran llamarse pesadillas. Te han informado que jamás volverás a ser apto para fungir como ninja, ni siquiera como profesor de la Academia, que era lo último a lo que podías aspirar una vez que aceptaste que tus heridas de _aquella_ misión habían dejado suficientes secuelas como para impedir que recuperaras tu óptimo nivel. Ahora no sólo no puedes ser útil para tu aldea y tu gente, sino que has recibido una orden médica estricta de no hacer ningún entrenamiento si no quieres ponerte más en riesgo.

Caminas sin pensar mucho a dónde vas, todos los pensamientos positivos que te esforzaste en reunir durante la mañana se van esfumando poco a poco conforme te llenas de fatídicas conclusiones y sombrías ideas.

Sin saber cómo, has conseguido llegar a una de las zonas verdes, ésta no es una de entrenamiento ninja pero sí de ejercicio para civiles. A lo lejos puedes ver a unos niños jugando con una pelota y una pareja corriendo. Tomas asiento en una banca y vuelves a ver alrededor. Es tarde pero todavía no va a oscurecer.

Miras tus manos, repasas con los dedos las marcas y las callosidades que tus años como shinobi de Konoha han dejado en tu piel. Flexionas los dedos e ignoras el dolor de las articulaciones, cuando la izquierda empieza a temblar cierras el puño y de pronto pierdes la sensibilidad de la derecha, así ha sido desde que regresaste. Pero si ya no puedes ser un ninja, ¿qué puedes ser?

Un latigazo de furia te obliga a ponerte de pie, te convences que todos están equivocados, no sólo los doctores y el Hokage, que dicen que lo mejor para ti es convertirte en un veterano. ¿Qué saben ellos de lo que es mejor para ti? Los médicos no ven más allá de sus síntomas y sus diagnósticos, no saben lo que es que te quiten lo único que sabes hacer, lo que da sentido a tu vida y te hace sentir completo. Hokage-sama debe saberlo, pero dice que su deber es proteger a todos, incluso a los viejos shinobi que no quieren retirarse. Aunque no olvidas que cuando tú también protegiste a todos, él nunca estuvo para defenderte de las acusaciones que te dieron al bienvenida tras _esa_ misión.

Empiezas con una rutina sencilla de ejercicios y flexiones, duele cuando las articulaciones truenan y los músculos rechinan, han tenido poco uso últimamente y fueron muy trabajados antes de eso. Mas la conocida —y añorada— sensación de energía en el cuerpo te incita a sonreír y continuar. Levantas la mirada al árbol que tenías detrás, tu red de chakra está casi tan estropeada como tu cuerpo pero confías en que si lo haces con cautela podrás echarla a andar y entonces, con tiempo y empeño, regresar poco a poco a tu antigua condición.

Colocas un pie sobre el tronco, le inyectas tanto chakra como puedes, la planta se fija firmemente en la madera y cuando ves que está estable te animas a colocar el otro pie. Te impulsas hacia arriba y te dispones a llegar a una de las ramas altas. El salto es calculado y la fuerza controlada. Cuando te sientas en dicha rama aspiras profundamente y sonríes, claro que puedes, no importa lo que los médicos te digan, tú puedes. Es la primera vez que lo intentas desde la misión y lo has conseguido.

Te pones de pie sobre el árbol y miras de nuevo hacia arriba, ubicas qué ramas son las indicadas para poder llegar a la punta, preparas nuevamente el chakra en tus pies. Cuando te impulsas para dar el siguiente salto un dolor intenso trepa desde tu rodilla hasta tu cadera y te obliga a dar un paso para atrás, el movimiento repentino te hace perder el equilibrio. Una ola de pánico te baña, buscas con desesperación algo a qué sujetarte por que sabes que irremediablemente vas a caer. Consigues agarrarte de la rama antes de caer, no puedes mantener tu peso y terminas en el piso, al menos conseguiste amortiguar un poco el descenso.

Ya en el pasto te quedas inmóvil por un largo rato, la comprensión de lo que acaba de pasar duele más que el golpe.

—¿Señor, está bien? —la pregunta de un niño te hace ver hacia ellos. Algunos de los niños que jugaban se han acercado al ver lo que te pasó.

Asientes y te incorporas aplacando los gestos de dolor, sonríes un poco y te das la vuelta. Caminas con tanta dignidad como puedes, el dolor de los músculos y las articulaciones es apabullante pero tolerable. Mas cuando escuchas a uno de los niños decir "¿qué no es ése el Colmillo Blanco?", se vuelve insoportable y aceleras el paso, no quieres esperar a saber qué tienen que decir los niños, sabes bien lo que opinan los adultos y te basta con eso.

Tu camino no te lleva a casa sino a una de las tabernas de la zona de tolerancia de Konoha. Donde los ninjas van a vaciar sus traumas y frustraciones, todas las aldeas tienen una zona de éstas, sólo que no es su máximo orgullo.

Te sientas en un banco en la barra y pides un trago que pronto es servido. El ambiente turbio del sitio es perfecto para pasar desapercibido, además ya ha oscurecido. No te detienes a pensar en si Kakashi ya habrá llegado a casa.

Es el quinto vaso y el dolor físico y mental se han apaciguado, la sensación cálida del alcohol es bastante bienvenida. Una mano se posa sobre tu hombro con rudeza y te obliga a girarte hacia el dueño. Cuando lo haces te incorporas de inmediato, ese rostro no lo has olvidado como seguro él no ha olvidado el tuyo.

Haruhi está ahí y te sujeta con su mano discapacitada, con el ceño fruncido te dice algo que no entiendes. Otros acompañantes de tu viejo amigo le dicen algo, él mismo habla y tú contestas pero las palabras son atropelladas y poco coherentes, no son un grupo de valientes shinobi de Konoha, son sólo un grupo de borrachos que discuten por viejas rencillas.

Haruhi saca un kunai y lanza un reto y una sarta de insultos, tomas otro kunai de una bolsa de armas que otro dejó en la barra en su prisa por alejarse de la discusión. Los blandes con seguridad aunque tus dedos ya no consiguen ajustarse a su forma, pero estás cegado por todos los sucesos del día y te atreves a inyectarle chakra, estás consciente que no es tu tantō y no canalizará la energía con eficiencia pero es un arma y con eso basta para callar a tu contrincante.

El combate es breve.

Haruhi lanza tajadas con el arma, a pesar de lo desorientado que está por el alcohol algunas son difíciles de esquivar por tu condición. Tu propio kunai muestra erráticos patrones de ataque que se acercan pobremente al otro. El chakra fluye finalmente por el kunai y se cubre del brillo blanco que tanta fama te dio, Haruhi abre bastante los ojos y retrocede instintivamente. Tuerces un poco la muñeca y te lanzas a la ofensiva... no está en tus planes que el chakra estalle antes de que puedas siquiera acercarte lo suficiente, el repentino calor del arma te obliga soltarla mientras la miras con descrédito. No puedes creer que incluso tu habilidad para dominar el chakra sobre tus armas ha desaparecido.

Las risas no se hacen esperar, contemplas a tu enemigo y éste recupera el control y contraataca, ahora son golpes mal lanzados y mal recibidos.

Desde tu perspectiva te convences que estás teniendo un gran desempeño, mas sabes que para los demás les causan más risa que admiración. Son sólo el entretenimiento de la noche.

Haruhi se detiene en seco cuando trata de ir de nuevo al ataque, no tienes tiempo de preguntarte qué pasa por que te das cuenta que tu hijo ha aparecido en medio de su área de pelea. Te da la espalda y no puedes ver exactamente qué hace para que Haruhi se retraiga y se retire llamando a sus compañeros. Mira alrededor sin detenerse en nadie en especial, tampoco hace nada pero los comensales se callan y detienen lo que hacen. Finalmente se gira hacia ti y coloca una de tus manos sobre sus hombros ayudándote a caminar hacia la salida.

Antes de dejar el local no puedes evitar voltear al kunai que yace en el piso.

El camino a casa es silencioso, no puedes decir nada ni pensar claramente. Cuando finalmente llegan, Kakashi te guía hasta tu habitación y te deja sin decir palabra, tú te acomodas en el futón ansioso por que el torbellino que es tu cabeza se apacigüe un poco. Cuando comienzas a tranquilizarte, tu hijo aparece con un plato de ramen con verduras que te deja a un costado del futón. Te ayuda a quitarte la ropa y te acerca una muda que huele a limpio, no te atreves a preguntarle si él la lavó. Asientes agradecido y tomas la comida, buscas con desesperación en su rostro alguna señal de furia o alguna clase de molestia, pero su rostro es una perfecta máscara neutra, no te mira a los ojos en ningún momento.

—Me informaron de lo que el doctor Sumeragi te dijo —son las únicas palabras de Kakashi.

Cuando ha terminado de limpiar un poco la habitación se acerca nuevamente a ti para retirar el plato que has vaciado con urgencia. Lo toma y se pone pie. En esa fracción de segundos que le toma hacer ese movimiento, que te mira finalmente, y no te gusta lo que ves.

Decepción

Tristeza

Vergüenza

Tu hijo nunca fue muy expresivo pero sabes leerlo, aunque no hable y se cubra con ese chaleco chunin que es discordante con su edad, sabes lo que tu hijo piensa de ti.

—Gracias —murmuras lastimeramente.

Kakashi asiente en respuesta y sale del cuarto. Tú te recuestas y esperas que la noche sea como todas las demás, pero un pensamiento se ha anidado dentro de ti, lo rondas y te alejas con temor para después volver a él poco a poco con más decisión.

...

Ha comenzado a llover con fuerza, los relámpagos iluminan momentáneamente la casa y te ayudan a encontrar lo que buscas en medio de la oscuridad. Tu ropa de misión y tu chaleco de chunin, te los colocas con cuidado mientras recuerdas las muchas veces que lo hiciste, día tras día, año tras año.

Vestido finalmente como tu rango marca dejas la habitación y caminas con sigilo por cada una de las habitaciones de la casa, incluso aquellas que no volvieron a ser ocupadas o debidamente limpiadas desde que tu esposa murió. Aspiras profundamente los aromas de cada rincón, las memorias que guardan te hacen sonreír en varias ocasiones.

Tu parada final es el pequeño dojo familar. La madera rechina bajo tus pasos, contemplas la ventana y la lluvia que cae. Te detienes en el centro del salón, bajas la mirada y observas lo que tus manos cargan. Elevas la vista y recorres el techo en busca de alguna clase de consuelo o respuesta, algo que te diga si está bien o está mal lo que harás. Claro que no hay nada.

Te dejas caer de rodillas y empuñas el tantō con inseguridad, no es tu arma legendaria, éste es sólo un repuesto con el que sueles entrenar, el verdadero va para Kakashi, él sabrá darle el uso que merece.

Recorres con orgullo y dignidad tu vida al servicio de Konoha, la memoria se ensombrece cuando rememoras la fatídica misión, tu decisión, sus consecuencias y el infierno que desató, pesadilla que ahora sabes jamás acabará... a menos que tú le pongas fin.

La fuerza sobre el tantō se incrementa, elevas los brazos y diriges la punta al sitio donde el rito indica, el estomago pareciera entender lo que viene por que se agita provocándote ganas de vomitar pero lo dominas.

Serviste y fuiste fiel a tus juramentos, sólo te desviaste en una ocasión y con eso bastó para que todo lo demás dejara de tener sentido para quienes protegiste y te admiraron. Temes por la estructura ninja de Konoha y sus filas de integrantes, que son héroes pero que son desechados cuando el sol se oculta en sus brillantes carreras, no sabes si tu acción servirá para alertar a los altos mandos de que no se puede repetirse tu caso. Tú no peleaste cuando todos te dieron la espalda, pero no todos son como tú.

Te lamentas por tu hijo y la sombra que le dejas, querías heredarle una leyenda y un camino más fácil para recorrer pero ya no puedes hacerlo, sólo librarlo de una pesada carga.

Sabes que Kakashi es fuerte, mucho más fuerte que tú, él se repuso más rápido de la muerte de su madre, y hará lo mismo con la tuya. Él no vivirá a la sombra de la leyenda fatídica del Colmillo Blanco, él escribirá la propia, lo sabes y por eso no tienes tantos remordimientos de hacerlo. El débil y cobarde eres tú, que escapa por la salida fácil cuando se le han cerrado todas las demás puertas. El egoísta eres tú por que prefieres quitarte de su camino en vez de esforzarte en buscar un modo de ayudarlo.

La duda se apaga y hay algunas lágrimas que caen cuando la firmeza en el arma decide cuál es el paso siguiente. La hoja del tantō penetra con facilidad, el dolor no es nuevo ni excesivo, exhalas profundamente y de recuestas con lentitud.

La vida se te escapa, lo ha hecho desde que regresaste de la misión, ahora sólo está terminando de salir.

No te avergüences, pocos lo entenderán, a tu hijo le tomará muchos años comprender la magnitud de tu sacrificio. Lo más seguro es que tu nombre jamás sea reivindicado para las masas, pero tu leyenda sonará por generaciones, ya no como la desgracia que no pudo con las consecuencias de sus actos, sino como el héroe que fue capaz expresar la Voluntad del Fuego en su esencia, hay que amar, proteger, creer y luchar, todo por quien pelea a tu lado, no por la retribución económica que se recibirá. Como el padre que se sacrificó para que el camino de su hijo fuera menos complicado.

Mueres en soledad tal y como has vivido últimamente. Kakashi te encuentra un par de horas después de que has expirado tu último aliento, no enloquece de dolor cuando ve tu cadáver, se queda parado ahí sin saber qué pensar.

No lo sabrá todavía pero hiciste un último acto de padre, el hombre que fue héroe de tantos ahora sólo quiso serlo para su hijo. Eventualmente tu hijo también lo será, pero sólo hasta que entienda tus acciones, entonces comenzará a escribir su verdadera leyenda.

Kakashi y otros entenderán que no todos los héroes tienen una muerte gloriosa en el campo de batalla, también hay algunos que perecen en la oscuridad y la desgracia, pero a pesar siguen siendo héroes, incluso más que muchos que caen bajo los rayos del sol.

* * *

Esta historia quise escribirla muchas veces, no cabe duda que si no se tiene la inspiración y el tiempo no funciona. Voy paso a pasito dándome tiempo para escribir otra vez de Naruto.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
